Human beings are the dominant species on the planet because, unlike other potentially intelligent creatures, people are able to benefit not only from their own knowledge and experience but also from that of their contemporaries and those that lived before them. Written and printed records transmit history, ideas, and know-how from individuals to many that follow. Art also transmits concepts and emotions in the same way. Examination of early cave drawings and markings on buildings and monuments as well as ancient manuscripts allow us to trace the evolution of writing, marking, drawing, painting, carving, and engraving to what exists today. Man is uniquely able to engage in these activities because of his intelligence combined with the construction of his hands. The combination of four fingers and an opposable thumb has served him to great advantage in these activities. His specially constructed hands permit him to make and use tools. The specific tool that permits marks to be made on a writing surface is a stylus which could include (among others) a pencil, a pen, a brush, a computer stylus, etc.
Different people hold writing instruments in different ways. Most grasp a stylus between the thumb and first two fingers. However, other grasping techniques are often used. Generally, a stylus must be held so that it is immobile in a person's hand between his fingers. Gross movement of the entire hand along with fine movement of the fingers then produces the marks on the writing surface. Unfortunately, use of such an instrument for an extended period of time stresses the hand and finger muscles often producing fatigue and even pain. Writer's cramp or potentially worse physical conditions occur due to prolonged writing activity.
In addition, many people have various physical and medical problems with their hands that greatly impede their ability to write and draw. Although typewriters and computers, especially with speech-to-text software, allow these people to express their ideas on paper, their need for physical writing still exists.
Over the years, a large number of devices have been invented and sold to reduce stress in writing or to aid those who find writing difficult or even impossible. Most of these so-called ergonomic devices have not been successful in the marketplace. One notable exception is the recent inclusion of a thick, soft (elastomer based) region near the writing ends of pens or pencils. One example of this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,753 issued to Hadtke, et. al. Another is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,681 issued to Hauton. A soft tool attachable to any writing implement that accomplishes the same purpose is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,463 issued to Pozil, et. al. Other devices include pens having large bulbous rear ends that conform to a person's palm. Some devices function as gloves with exposed writing tips while others are fastened or tied to a writer's hand or wrist. Clearly, a there is a long-felt need for some form of ergonomic device to ease the writing process.
The ability of such an ergonomic device to reduce writing stress depends entirely upon the three-dimensional geometry of the device. The teachings of all the prior art are geometry specific. To function properly, such a device would need to change the position of the fingers grasping the stylus in order to redistribute the mechanical forces on the hand and finger muscles in precisely the right way. The device would also need to fit comfortably in the hand. Ideally, when using such a device, a writer would only need his gross motor coordination, and the device would help to produce the necessary results ordinarily created from fine motor coordination. Furthermore, it should be graspable with many different hand and finger positions so as to accommodate the physical needs of multiple users.